


The Only Hope For Me Is You

by MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha Gerard, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Beta Mikey, Beta Pete, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Breeding, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Frerard, Frottage, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Mates, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, One Shot, Praise Kink, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, alpha/beta/omega, omega frank, petekey, very minor only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance/pseuds/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance
Summary: Gerard Way is a broken Alpha.His Omega died and he filled the void with alcohol.Of course his brother is concerned and loves him, even when Gerard takes an instant disliking to Mikey's new Omega friend, Frank.Turns out though, Frank is the one person Gerard really needs.





	The Only Hope For Me Is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rylescoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rylescoe/gifts).



> Hey, sweeties!
> 
> Yep, I'm still Omegaverse/Vintage-verse crazy!!
> 
> Here's another lengthy one shot with a different Alpha Gerard and Omega Frank. A little darker this time and here's your warnings for substance abuse/misuse, mentions of very minor character death and self destructive behaviour. Trust me though... you know I don't like feeling too sad so... well, you know...
> 
> This one is gifted to the wonderful Rylescoe who has said so many kind words about me and my fics recently, both here and on Twitter (bagged me a tweet virginity in the process!) hope you enjoy it, sweetie xx
> 
> You know I'm always dying to know what you think so drop me a comment or tweet me at @MCFOBR

“Do you have to bring him here? Everything fucking stinks of Omega,” Gerard complained as he marched into the front room.

Frank shrunk back on the couch, dropping his head to stare at his joined hands in his lap. Mikey narrowed his eyes at his older brother.

“Stop being such a dick,” Mikey spat.

“Watch your mouth, Mikey,” Gerard snarled, stepping closer to the couch.

“Or what? Fuck you, almighty Alpha,” Mikey fired sarcastically then stared into Gerard’s eyes.

Gerard growled softly and Frank squeaked in fear. Gerard shook his head then turned and stalked into the kitchen.

“Fucking stinks in here,” Gerard complained again then slammed the door.

“Don’t listen to him,” Mikey said softly and placed a reassuring hand on Frank’s knee.

Not many Betas would get away with speaking to a powerful Alpha the way Mikey had addressed his brother; Frank knew that and the situation had him almost trembling with anxiety. 

“Maybe I should leave,” Frank said quietly.

“Not because of him. This is my apartment too and I’m entitled to bring my friends here. Just ignore him.”

“He’s an Alpha,” Frank said with a pleading look at Mikey. Both men knew that Frank couldn’t ignore an Alpha, not really; it was in his genes.

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean he gets to act like an asshole just because he’s fucking miserable.”

Gerard pulled the kitchen door open and strode into the room with a bottle of whisky in his hand. He eyeballed Mikey and Frank as he passed the couch then carried on to his bedroom, slamming that door too.

“He won’t bother us now,” Mikey said just as the muted sound of heavy rock music came pounding through the wall from Gerard’s bedroom. “He’ll drink that bottle in fifteen minutes and pass out.”

“Fifteen minutes?” Frank echoed in surprise.

“Yeah…” Mikey shook his head sadly. “I’ve begged him to quit but he won’t. Says it’s the only thing that gets him through.”

Mikey had lost count of the amount of times he’d found Gerard passed out from alcohol, and probably worse, since Ryan had died. Mikey had pleaded with his brother, cried and screamed in frustration, even poured away every drop in the house; nothing worked and Gerard always ended up wasted again.

“What happened?” Frank asked in a whisper. He knew he shouldn’t directly question a Beta but Mikey was his friend and he was clearly upset, in need of comfort.

“His Omega died. It was an accident; Ryan was crossing the street and didn’t look properly, a car hit him and he died almost instantly,” Mikey recounted in a sad whisper.

“That’s awful.” Frank bit back his whine of sorrow and put his arm around Mikey’s suddenly slumped shoulders.

“Yeah. Gee was on the phone with him at the time so he heard everything.”

Frank couldn’t stop himself; he let out a small whimper at Mikey’s words then bit his lip. Mikey took a deep breath and nodded, clearly sharing Frank’s second hand grief.

“Sorry,” Frank apologised but Mikey shook his head to let him know there was no need.

“It’s fine. It is really sad. Gee thinks it’s his fault; says he shouldn’t have let Ryan be out by himself. Fucking idiot thinks he could have stopped a speeding car or something.” Mikey half smiled but there were tears in his eyes.

Frank knew what Mikey was leaving unsaid, what the Alpha would have done to save his Omega. Frank pulled Mikey into a hug and the tears finally beat the Beta. Frank felt hot tears stain his own cheeks too but he managed to keep his sobs silent while Mikey struggled to keep his breathing even.

“Sorry,” Mikey said when he finally straightened up and swiped at his damp cheeks. “It’s been six months and but it’s still raw for me… losing Ryan but also knowing I could have lost my brother too. It’s hard, especially when Gee acts like this.”

“I won’t come around anymore. Not if my scent annoys him.”

“No, don’t be silly. It’s not you; Gee just struggles with all Omegas now… he wasn’t even with Ryan that long but it hit him hard. He’s not angry really… he’s sad, Frankie, but he doesn’t want anyone to see that so he acts like an ass to hide it.”

“Even so, it’s still his home,” Frank said, knowing his role was to make things easier for Alphas, not harder. “You come to mine next week, I’ll invite Pete over.”

“Next week?” Mikey shrieked, his brother’s misery temporarily forgotten at the mention of his crush. 

“Yeah. I told you I’d introduce you and you’ve had enough casual half meetings with him that it’s about time you spent more than thirty seconds around him.”

Frank was friends with Pete, Beta dreamboat and the unknowing owner of Mikey’s heart, from high school. The night Frank met Mikey in a rundown bar a few months before he was actually out with Pete. The two Betas had politely said hi then and a handful of other times since Mikey and Frank had become friends. It hadn’t taken long for Mikey to tell Frank about his feelings for Pete and Frank, being a good Omega, had promised to set them up. Mikey had panicked each time and made an excuse, either cancelling completely or leaving as soon as Pete showed up.

“Frankie, look at my hair. I can’t see Pete with roots like these.” Mikey clutched at his blonde locks with their barely visible darker roots.

“Your hair is fine. Anyway, you’ve got a week to sort it,” Frank said with a smile.

“What if he doesn’t like me?”

“I’m pretty sure he does.” Mikey had forbidden Frank from telling Pete how he felt, too worried about rejection. “He always says how nice you’re dressed or that it’s a shame you couldn’t hang out longer.”

“Really?” Mikey’s pitch matched that of a teenage fangirl.

“Really,” Frank said, covering his ears and making Mikey roll his eyes.

 

“What the fuck do you see in that tattooed mess of an Omega anyway?” Gerard asked Mikey over breakfast the next morning. It was actually closer to lunchtime but Gerard had slept late thanks to the whisky.

“He’s just a friend,” Mikey said sternly, not happy about the way Gerard had described Frank.

“You’re a Beta, he’s an Omega,” Gerard said and narrowed his eyes at his little brother. “You better be just friends.”

“Gods forbid I fuck someone outside my class,” Mikey said dramatically and rolled his eyes. 

Mikey helped himself to the last piece of toast, earning himself a deadly stare from Gerard. With a sigh Mikey broke the slice in half and gave Gerard the bigger of the two.

“It’s not worth getting involved with an Omega, Mikey.”

“I’m not. So back off.”

“You better scrub the stink out of this place today,” Gerard grumbled as he spread peanut butter on his toast and looked over at Mikey’s half balefully.

“It doesn’t smell like anything in here except cigarettes and booze,” Mikey shot back then instantly regretted it when he saw the flicker of pain over his brother’s face.

“Fuck you,” Gerard whispered, his voice drenched in hurt.

“I’m sorry.” 

Mikey reached across the table and put his hand over his brother’s. Gerard flinched at the contact and almost pulled away but Mikey held his fingers tight. Mikey picked up his half slice of toast with his other hand and dropped it onto Gerard’s plate.

“I’m just worried about you, Gee.”

“I’m getting better,” Gerard said softly, feeling tears prick his eyes… because of Mikey’s stupid gesture with the toast he told himself.

“Really?” Mikey’s voice wasn’t unkind but it was clear he didn’t believe Gerard.

“Check my room; I only drank half the bottle last night.”

“That is better,” Mikey agreed but he was still far from happy about it.

“I’ll stop. I swear, I will.”

Mikey had heard it enough times from Gerard in the past few months that it had worn pretty thin. As genuine as the Alpha’s voice sounded, Mikey knew it would be less than a week before he found Gerard blacked out in a pile of his own vomit again. Mikey wanted his brother back though; that carefree Alpha who laughed all the time and sang too loudly in the shower, not this faded, depressed, skeletal thin man that sat opposite him.

“You need a haircut,” Mikey said, suddenly realising how different his brother looked compared to his memories; instead of the short red locks that had become his signature, Gerard was now sporting a lank, greasy brown mop of hair that was almost touching his shoulders.

“I know. And a shave.” Gerard ran a thumb over his bristly chin and gave Mikey half a smile.

“I’ll run out and pick up a dye if you dig out your razor.”

“Deal.”

Mikey knew it wasn’t dealing with the real issue but seeing Gerard looking slightly more like himself had made them both feel better. Mikey wasn’t skilled enough to cut Gerard’s hair back to the short spiked style he used to have so settled for chopping it to his ears, a similar length to Mikey’s own blonde cut. Mikey had realised as he plastered the red liquid over his brother’s head just how much he had missed spending time with him like this.

“Thanks, Mikey,” Gerard said genuinely as he checked out his new look in the mirror.

“You’re welcome. It was worth it just to see you smile again.” Mikey hugged his brother from behind and Gerard tentatively rested his hand on Mikey’s arm.

“I’m gonna try, Mikey, I promise,” Gerard said quietly, catching his brother’s eyes through the mirror.

“I know, Gee.” Mikey squeezed his brother tighter and hoped, prayed, that things would be alright.

 

The meeting of Mikey and Pete had gone much better than Frank had imagined. Despite Mikey’s constant fidgeting and fretting, pacing Frank’s front room while he waited for Pete’s arrival, he actually calmed down a bunch when the Beta showed up. Of course Frank had been right and Pete did like Mikey, so much they had agreed to go out together the next night; Pete conveniently forgetting he’d already made plans to go drinking with Frank.

So Frank was walking alone to the bar, still smiling to himself at his excellent matchmaking skills… if only he could apply them to himself. The night was warm enough so Frank hadn’t bothered with a jacket, his arms exposed thanks to his loose tank but legs safely clad in denim. Frank was more focussed on trying to remember if there was an ATM on route than anything else so he almost missed the high pitched yelps coming from an alley.

The noise sounded like another Omega crying out in pain. Frank froze and turned his head, peering into the dark street to see if he could make out anything between the bins and rubbish.

“Hello?” Frank called tentatively. Frank couldn’t smell anything except rotting vegetables so he stepped a little closer.

“Hey,” a voice called. Frank jumped back when the pile of what he had assumed was rags next to him moved.

“Fuck,” Frank swore in shock, his eyes adjusting to see the vague outline of a man pushing himself to his feet. “You okay, man?”

“I… I’m kinda lost,” the voice said unsurely.

Frank knew that voice. And as the man stepped away from the shadows he realised he knew the face too. Not an Omega in pain at all. An Alpha.

“Gerard?” Frank said as he stared at the bright red hair; the face fit but not the hair.

“Yeah,” Gerard answered, staring hard at Frank even though his eyes were having a hard time focussing.

“What are you doing…” Frank started but then huffed out a breath as Gerard fell into him. Frank managed to get his arms around the skinny man and helped him stay on his feet, just.

“I know you?” Gerard asked, the stench of alcohol on his breath almost making Frank gag.

“Yeah, you know me.” Frank shuffled Gerard so he was resting just on Frank’s shoulder rather than slumping on his chest.

“You… you’re Mikey’s little pet Omega,” Gerard said as recognition hit him.

“Fine, yeah,” Frank said, shaking his head at the description. “It’s Frank.”

“Frank… yeah, Frank,” Gerard agreed with a goofy smile.

“I think you need to get home,” Frank said kindly as he moved Gerard out onto the street. 

“I can’t… I don’t know where I live.” Gerard looked pretty sad about it and Frank knew he couldn’t leave the man.

“I do. Come on.” 

Frank pulled Gerard’s arm tighter around his shoulder and started walking in the direction of Mikey’s apartment. Gerard leaned heavily on Frank the whole way, luckily it was only a few minutes away from the alley.

“I live here,” Gerard said brightly, almost surprised to see his own apartment building.

“Yeah, you do. Please tell me you’ve got a key,” Frank said hopefully, knowing Mikey was out with Pete.

“Somewhere…” Gerard muttered, a look of confusion crossing his face.

Gerard felt at his jeans pocket with one hand while Frank tried to hold the shuffling man upright. Eventually Gerard searched his back pockets and yanked out a bunch of keys with a triumphant squeal. Frank almost laughed at hearing an Alpha so giddy but he swallowed it back and kept it a wry smile instead.

Frank unlocked the door since Gerard was distracted, fascinated by the shape of each individual key, and managed to move them both into the foyer. He thought briefly about sticking Gerard in the elevator and leaving but it wasn’t the right way to treat an Alpha, even a completely wasted one.

“Here you go,” Frank said as he finally managed to half drag Gerard over the threshold of his and Mikey’s apartment.

“Home,” Gerard said happily then his face fell into a frown. “Where’s Mikey?”

“Mikey’s out,” Frank answered with a sigh of relief when Gerard pulled away to lean on the wall instead.

“Mikey? Mikey?” Gerard yelled, almost hurting Frank’s ears.

“He’s out,” Frank said again, tugging on Gerard’s arm to catch his attention.

“Oh yeah.” Gerard looked back at Frank and then over his shoulder towards his closed bedroom door. “I need a drink.”

Frank didn’t think it was a good idea but he was struggling to think of a way to articulate it that didn’t sound rude. Gerard staggered off to his room, pushing the door open and wobbling his way inside. Frank followed with a small sigh, feeling like it was somehow his duty to make sure Gerard was okay.

Gerard had already found a half empty bottle of whisky and was unscrewing it when Frank moved to stand in the doorway of his bedroom. Frank wouldn’t step in the Alpha’s room without permission but he desperately wanted to so he could snatch the bottle away. Gerard seemed to sense the feeling as he lifted the bottle higher.

“I shouldn’t drink this,” he said guiltily, stopping his hand before it got close to his head. “I promised Mikey.”

Frank thought it was probably a bit late for that since he’d clearly broken that promise a bottle and a half ago but he was willing to work with it.

“Shall I take it?” Frank offered, holding his hand out.

“Yeah…” Gerard stepped up to the Omega and handed him the open bottle, keeping the lid tightly clenched in his other fist.

“I’m gonna pour this out,” Frank said and Gerard nodded.

Frank went to the bathroom since it was closer than the kitchen and tipped the amber liquid down the sink. Frank let out a sigh of relief then a groan of frustration as he caught sight of himself in the mirror; somehow he had vomit smeared over the front of his shirt.

Frank headed back to the bedroom to find Gerard standing by the door. He gave Frank a remorseful look and held out a sealed bottle of vodka. Frank reached out and gently prised it from the Alpha’s fingers.

“You want me to get rid of this too?” Frank asked softly.

“Yeah… I told Mikey I threw it all out.” A blush rose on Gerard’s cheeks and Frank suddenly felt even worse for the man.

“Is there any more?”

“Maybe…” Gerard looked around his bedroom, at the piles of clothes all over the floor, every surface covered in food packaging or empty alcohol containers as well as several papers and assorted crockery. 

“Do you know where?” Frank asked, figuring it was okay, probably essential, to be direct with the Alpha.

“No,” Gerard said sadly as he looked at his feet. “I told Mikey I cleaned my room but I didn’t.”

“Okay. Why don’t you lie down for a second while I get rid of this?” Frank suggested. Gerard nodded slowly to Frank as he made his way back to the bathroom.

Gerard was lying on his bed when Frank returned with the empty vodka bottle. Gerard was twirling something between his fingers but Frank couldn’t see what.

“What you got there?” Frank asked quietly.

“You can come in,” Gerard said, still focussed on spinning his new toy between his fingers.

Frank stepped into the room, trying not to stand on anything but there was so little carpet showing it was close to impossible. When he got to the foot of the bed he could see what Gerard was playing with; a miniature bottle of some kind of booze.

“I’m not gonna drink it,” Gerard said like a petulant child when he noticed Frank staring.

“Okay.”

“It’s going in the bin,” Gerard declared.

Gerard hurled the tiny bottle towards the bin by the door but he went a little too hard; the bottle hit the wall a good few feet above the bin and exploded on impact. Gerard stared at the brown stain it had left on the wall then started to cry.

“I promised Mikey… and look at me,” Gerard sobbed, covering his face with his hands.

“It’s alright,” Frank said soothingly, feeling incredibly awkward around a crying Alpha. With Gerard’s hands over his face it was clear for Frank to see where the vomit on his shirt had come from; Gerard’s own tee and neck were covered. Frank sighed and sat on the end of the bed.

“Look, why don’t you go shower then we’ll get rid of any more booze you’ve got round here?” Frank offered, knowing he couldn’t exactly hit the bar tonight anyway.

“I like showers,” Gerard said from behind his hands.

“Come on then.” Frank stood up then moved around the side of the bed to offer Gerard his hand.

Gerard peeled his hands away from his face and placed a moist one in Frank’s so the Omega could help him to his feet. Gerard could barely stay upright as they walked to the bathroom, the Alpha knocking against the walls the whole way since straight lines were an issue for him.

“Are you gonna be able to stand?” Frank questioned when Gerard gratefully sank down to sit on the edge of the bathtub.

“Don’t know…” Gerard looked at the shower cubicle then shook his head. “I smell like sick.”

“Yeah, me too,” Frank murmured under his breath. “Why don’t you get a bath?” Frank suggested then instantly regretted it, fearing Gerard might pass out and drown. “Or shower in the tub sitting down?”

“I’d like that,” Gerard said, looking a little brighter. “Will you help?”

Frank really didn’t want to spend his Saturday night hosing down a drunk Alpha who hated his guts but shit happens. Frank sighed and nodded so Gerard started undressing.

“Just… leave your underwear on,” Frank said once Gerard started to wiggle out of his jeans, almost falling forward in the process.

“They’ll get wet,” Gerard said stupidly.

“Yeah, it’s okay. You can put some dry ones on after.”

“Okay.” Gerard yanked his shirt over his head then climbed into the bathtub.

Frank adjusted the spray until it was a comfortable temperature then set to work cleaning off Gerard, focussing first on all the vomit. Frank tried not to look at the man’s pale skin as Gerard sat with his eyes closed and let Frank wash him.

Once they were wet, Gerard’s underwear did nothing to conceal the size of his huge dick and Frank tried not to look at that either. Frank turned the hose off and handed Gerard a random bottle of body wash from the side of the bath so he could cover himself in suds. Another few blasts of water and Frank was helping the man step out onto a clean towel.

“Better?” Frank asked as Gerard tried and failed to knot a towel around his waist.

“Yeah. Thanks,” Gerard said with half a smile. “Can I sleep now?”

“Sure.”

Frank helped Gerard back to his bedroom where the Alpha immediately lost his sloppily tied towel and instead focussed on searching through a drawer. Frank turned away just in time as Gerard yanked down his wet boxers and replaced them with a clean, dry pair.

When Frank turned back, Gerard was lying on the bed with his eyes closed. Frank thought about leaving but remembered his promise to get rid of any remaining alcohol. He looked around, trying to guess where Gerard might have hidden it but coming up blank.

“Gerard?” Frank asked quietly but the Alpha was already snoring. “Great,” Frank said to himself, knowing exactly how he would be spending his night.

Frank’s Omega submissiveness kicked in and he set about cleaning up the room. Lifting the lid of the laundry hamper nearly knocked him off his feet, the strong stench of sweat, stale booze and possibly urine flooding the room. Frank scooped up the contents and took it to the washing machine, shoving it all in with his own tank and turning it on.

By the time Frank had finished clearing the floor the hamper was full again. As was the kitchen sink with used plates and coffee mugs that were practically science experiments. Frank cleaned the stain Gerard had caused on the wall then almost growled in frustration when he realised how nicotine stained the rest of the walls were compared to the now bright white patch he had cleaned.

Frank scrubbed the walls then stared at the carpet like its filth was personally offending him… which it kind of was. Frank bagged up two sacks of rubbish from Gerard’s room, including three full bottles of whisky, and hurried them down to the garbage chute, leaving the apartment door slightly ajar.

It was well past midnight and Frank was on his knees, just finishing the last patch of carpet when Gerard woke up. Gerard stared quizzically at the Omega then smiled at him warmly.

“You cleaned?” Gerard looked around at his transformed bedroom.

“Yeah. You promised Mikey,” Frank answered.

“I’m really drunk,” Gerard said as he dropped his head back onto the pillow.

“I know. You should probably go back to sleep.”

“Yeah,” Gerard agreed with a yawn. “Will you come lay with me?”

“Me?” Frank said in shock.

“Yep. You,” Gerard answered with his eyes closed. Frank really didn’t want to but he also didn’t have the guts to say no to a direct request from an Alpha.

“I guess…” Frank sighed and pulled off the rubber gloves he’d found under the sink.

“I like to be the big spoon,” Gerard said in a faraway voice as Frank stood up.

Frank stayed on top of the bed sheets as he laid on Gerard’s bed but it didn’t stop the Alpha moving up against him. Frank bit back his squeak of surprise as Gerard wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close.

Gerard’s phone chimed on the table by his bed. Frank grabbed it, mainly to check the time, and saw it was a text from Mikey. Frank read it from the lock screen; Mikey was staying at Pete’s for the night. That was something at least, Frank thought, at least he wouldn’t catch him in bed with his older brother.

“Mikey’s staying out tonight,” Frank whispered, unsure if Gerard was even awake.

“Okay,” Gerard said sleepily. “Where?”

Frank hesitated, not sure how much Gerard knew about his brother’s love life. Before Frank could think of a vague story Gerard was snoring again.

 

Frank woke up the next morning, somehow fully aware of where he was and whose arm was still wrapped around him. Frank shifted slightly and suddenly the arm was gone as was the heat of the body pressed against him.

“Fuck,” Gerard swore, scrambling to sit up.

Frank resisted the urge to sigh and instead pushed himself up too. Gerard was clutching the bed sheets to his chest and looking at Frank with a mixture of shock and horrified recognition.

“Frank?” Gerard said like he could barely believe his eyes.

“Yep.” Frank ran his hand through his hair self consciously.

“Shit. Did we fuck?” Gerard asked.

“No. No, definitely not,” Frank shook his head as he spoke.

“Where’s Mikey?”

“He stayed out last night. I’d guess he’s not home yet.”

“Good, good…” Gerard took a deep breath as he looked around his room. “What happened in here?”

Frank opened his mouth to answer but then Gerard carried on speaking as the night came flooding back to him.

“Aww fuck. I was wasted, wasn’t I? I remember now. You found me and got me home… fuck, did you shower me?”

“Yeah but I made you keep your underwear on,” Frank said, his cheeks colouring almost as much as Gerard’s.

“Thanks. And you cleaned up. The place looks amazing…” Gerard looked around again in disbelief.

“You erm… you wanted me to…” Frank started awkwardly.

“To get rid of my booze, I remember,” Gerard said quietly. “Did you?”

“Yeah but I had to tidy up a little to find it. There’s a load of washing in the machine that will need to go in the dryer… my shirt’s in there too,” Frank added to explain his naked upper half.

“Oh. Vomit?” Gerard cringed as he spoke and Frank nodded. “Sorry. I guess I insisted you be the little spoon too?”

“Yeah.” 

“Yeah, sounds like me. I’m sorry, Frank… and I’m really grateful for what you did last night,” Gerard said humbly.

“It’s fine.”

“No, really,” Gerard said as he rested his hand on Frank’s shoulder.

Frank was about to pull away from the contact but suddenly Gerard was lunging towards him. Frank froze in fear then let out a small squeak as the Alpha rested his forehead against Frank’s. The gesture was an old one but Frank understood the meaning as Gerard swept his head back and forth; he was showing his deep gratitude to the Omega in a way more meaningful than mere words.

“Thank you,” Frank said when Gerard pulled away.

“I know you’ve already done so much so I shouldn’t ask but… can you not tell Mikey about this? He’d just be really disappointed and…”

“It’s fine, I understand,” Frank cut the Alpha off and offered him a sympathetic smile. “I won’t say a word as long as you lend me shirt to go home in.”

“Deal,” Gerard said with a smile.

 

Frank tried to avoid going to Mikey’s place, still a little embarrassed about his unplanned night with his big brother. Frank invited Mikey to his again which was fine with Mikey; as long as he got to gush about Pete he didn’t mind where he did it. Most of their meeting was dominated by incredibly in depth descriptions of Pete’s facial expressions. Mikey did mention that Gerard had stopped drinking and seemed to be doing really well; Frank hummed politely and focussed on drinking his coffee.

Frank didn’t have plans with Mikey the week ahead since he was due his heat and Frank had already thought of a reason why Mikey needed to come to him the week after rather than the other way around. Frank wondered if a month was long enough for him to be able to see Gerard again without feeling awkward.

Frank knew Mikey was supposed to be on a date with Pete so he was surprised to see Mikey’s name on his caller id. Frank scooped his phone from the couch and answered it.

“Frankie! Please tell me you’re at home,” Mikey pretty much screamed down the phone.

“Yeah, I’m home. What’s up?”

“You know I’ve got a date with Pete tonight? Well, I wanted to wear my red jacket but I think I left it at yours.”

“Yeah, you did.” Frank looked over his shoulder at Mikey’s red jacket, still slung over the chair where he’d left it earlier that day. 

“Please, please, please can you bring me it? Pete’s picking me up in thirty minutes and I really wanna wear it, please?” Mikey begged.

“Mikey…” Frank started, chewing his bottom lip. Frank didn’t want to let his friend down but his heat was due and he could already feel his temperature creeping up.

“Please, Frankie, please,” Mikey whined and Frank sighed in defeat.

“Alright, alright, I’m on my way.”

Frank hung up and grabbed Mikey’s stupid jacket before heading out of his apartment. Frank kept all his windows down as he drove across town, a little faster than he should have. Fifteen minutes later he was pounding his fist on Mikey’s apartment door.

“You fucking owe me, Mikey Way,” Frank said when Mikey pulled the door open.

“Frankie! Oh, you’re a life saver!” Mikey cried and threw his arms around Frank’s neck.

“Alright, alright. Just take your stupid jacket so I can go.” Frank held out Mikey’s jacket for him but the Beta didn’t take it.

“Frankie… I need another favour.” Mikey smiled sweetly and batted his eyelashes at Frank.

“That shit might work on Wentz but it does nothing for me. What is it?” Frank fought to keep the grumpiness from his voice but he knew his friend would forgive him.

“Come in.” Frank started to protest but Mikey pulled him into the apartment and shut the door. Frank took a small sniff; it didn’t smell like Gerard was home.

“Gerard’s not home,” Mikey said and for a second Frank was worried he’d said something out loud or that Mikey could read his mind.

“Okay…” Frank said warily, sweating slightly but not due to his oncoming heat.

“And he hasn’t got his keys. Pete will be here in the next ten minutes and if Gerard isn’t home we can’t go out and Pete booked a table at this really expensive restaurant…”

“And you want me to wait here so Gerard doesn’t get locked out,” Frank finished the sentence and Mikey nodded.

“Please?”

“Mikey, I really need to get home tonight,” Frank protested.

“Please, Frankie? I swear I’ll make it up to you.”

Frank didn’t have chance to answer because someone was buzzing to be let into the apartment. Mikey hit the switch to unlock the door without bothering to check who was there.

“Guess I don’t have a choice now,” Frank muttered.

“It might be Gerard, he doesn’t have his keys, remember?” Mikey shot Frank a grin then headed to the door.

It wasn’t. Pete came through into the front room, closely followed by Mikey who was almost drooling.

“Frank! What are you doing here?” Pete asked as he pulled his oldest friend into an embrace.

“Being an amazing friend,” Frank answered, glaring at Mikey.

“Doesn’t sound like you,” Pete joked as he let Frank go.

“Careful, Wentz, or you’ll be staying home all night,” Frank said.

“Fine by me,” Pete said giving Mikey a flirty smile.

“Urgh. Please, just fucking leave,” Frank groaned and shoved Pete’s shoulder.

“What’s wrong with you tonight? We need to make plans to hang out, I haven’t seen you in ages,” Pete said to Frank while Mikey pulled his jacket on.

“Yeah… just maybe not next week,” Frank said, letting Pete know exactly what was wrong with him.

“Ahh! No problem.” Pete pulled Frank into a hug again so he could speak into his ear without Mikey overhearing. “You need me to check in on you in a few days?”

“Nah,” Frank whispered back, knowing exactly what Pete meant. “Thanks, though.”

“You ready to go?” Mikey asked, bristling a little with jealousy at the embrace.

“Of course, sugar,” Pete gave Mikey a wide smile and let go of Frank.

“Thanks, Frankie, I owe you one,” Mikey called as he headed to the door.

“You owe me more than that,” Frank grumbled to himself as he heard the door close.

Frank didn’t have to wait too long; it was only twenty minutes later when the door buzzer rang out again. Frank hit the intercom and asked who was there.

“Me,” Gerard said like that was enough of an explanation. Frank almost jumped for joy and hit the door release. He was waiting in the hall for when Gerard pounded on the front door.

“You,” Gerard said in surprise when Frank opened the door.

“Yeah, me. Mikey was going out and you had no keys so I said I’d wait,” Frank explained quickly, desperate to leave.

“Oh, okay,” Gerard said with a shrug.

Frank was about to slip past the Alpha and out of the apartment when something caught his nose. Frank looked down and saw the brown paper bag Gerard was clutching by his side. Gerard gave Frank a cagey look then sighed.

“It’s just beer and I’ve only had two,” Gerard admitted.

“Okay…” Frank said, unsure what response he was supposed to give.

“Fine,” Gerard grumbled and stomped back out into the hall.

Frank stuck his head out the door and saw Gerard heading away from the stairs. Gerard stopped at the garbage chute and gave the bag in his hand one last longing look before dumping it. Frank pulled his head back but not before Gerard saw him.

“Happy now?” Gerard asked with a scowl when he got back into his apartment.

“It’s got nothing to do with me,” Frank rushed out, holding his hands up defensively.

“So now what am I supposed to do with my night? I guess Mikey’s out with that Beta.”

“Yeah, he is. I wouldn’t expect him home tonight,” Frank said. If he knew Pete, and he did, paying out for an expensive restaurant meant he would be eating more than just a pricey meal.

“You know that guy, don’t you?” Gerard closed the door and stared at Frank.

“Pete? Yeah, he’s a friend of mine.” Frank glanced nervously at the closed door then back to Gerard.

“What’s he like?” Gerard didn’t wait for an answer before turning and heading for his bedroom.

Frank stared at the Alpha’s back then obediently followed. Gerard was sat on his bed pulling off his boots when Frank got to the doorway. Gerard looked at Frank, waiting for an answer.

“He’s a nice guy. Little too much eyeliner but that’s probably the worst thing about him.”

“Have you fucked him?” Gerard asked bluntly, still staring at Frank.

“Yeah,” Frank confessed awkwardly, unable to ignore a direct question from an Alpha. “Only when I’ve been in heat. Doesn’t mean anything, just a friend helping out another friend.”

“Have you fucked him since he’s been seeing Mikey?”

“No. And I won’t,” Frank said firmly, recalling the earlier conversation with Pete. Although it was useful to have a Beta friend Frank could count on, he would never compromise a relationship by asking Pete to help him out while he was in a relationship.

“Good. Have you fucked Mikey?”

“No, he’s just a friend.” Frank wasn’t exactly thrilled to be laying out his love life, or lack of, to the Alpha but he was backed into a corner.

“Okay. You’re an alright guy… for an Omega,” Gerard said with a small smile.

“Thanks, I guess.”

“You make a pretty good little spoon too.” Gerard wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Frank’s breath caught in his throat. Then he remembered the Alpha had been drinking so anything he said could probably be dismissed. Frank shuffled awkwardly and Gerard laughed.

“Are you scared of me?” Gerard asked.

“Kind of, sometimes,” Frank admitted, wishing he had the strength to lie to the Alpha.

“I won’t hurt you, Frank. You did me a huge favour last week so I owe you. And aside from that, I’m not always a drunken asshole.”

“Okay,” Frank said again, it quickly becoming his default answer to Gerard when he didn’t know what else to say.

“You wanna hang out? It’d stop me going out to buy more booze… there’s definitely none left in here,” Gerard said with a small chuckle.

Frank stepped into the room and looked around. Gerard had kept it just as Frank had left it, except for the laundry hamper which was closed now rather than overflowing.

“Looks good in here,” Frank said, secretly pleased that all his effort hadn’t gone to waste.

“Yeah, thanks to you.” Gerard turned on the television on the wall and started flicking through the channels. “I think I left a movie in.”

Frank sat down on the edge of the bed as Gerard changed the input and the opening to a film filled the screen. Frank smiled as he recognised the scene; it was one of his favourite films.

“Good choice,” Frank said as he kicked his shoes off and pulled his knees up to his chest.

“Yeah? I’ve never seen it.” Gerard shuffled back so he was resting against his headboard, slumped half lying down.

“Trust me, it’s awesome.” Frank gave Gerard a wide smile.

Gerard shuffled through the entire movie, changing position every few minutes from sitting to lying to something in between. Frank stayed focussed on the screen, mouthing along with his favourite lines completely unaware that Gerard was watching him.

“It was good,” Gerard said when the credits rolled.

“It’s better than good. And the sequel is even better,” Frank said eagerly.

“Maybe we could rent it sometime?” Gerard offered with a smile. 

“Maybe,” Frank said with half a smile. He had enjoyed watching the movie with Gerard but he was nervous that the Alpha was trying to ask him out.

“I didn’t mean anything by it,” Gerard said quickly when he saw the look on Frank’s face. “I just… I don’t have many friends and I miss stuff like this.”

“Okay,” Frank said with a nod, not his default answer but a genuine one; Gerard really was much better than his first impression and Frank could watch a movie or two with him.  
“I just get lonely,” Gerard admitted in a whisper.

Frank wasn’t sure if he was supposed to know about Gerard’s Omega… what did Mikey say he was called? Brian? Frank didn’t want to get Mikey in trouble so he just nodded like he understood and acted like Gerard’s statement could have been a generic one.

“Did you know my Omega died?” Gerard asked quietly. 

Frank was getting freaked out by the Way brothers and their uncanny ability to pluck thoughts from his head. Frank opened his mouth, not really knowing what he was going to say, when Gerard spoke again.

“He got hit by a car six months ago…” Gerard looked up at Frank with sad eyes.

“I’m really sorry,” Frank said quietly. Gerard shrugged and Frank shuffled to lay down so he could comfort the Alpha with a hug.

“I just miss things like this… watching movies, talking about nothing, hugs… even platonic ones,” Gerard added so Frank wouldn’t freak out.

“I get that,” Frank said with a nod. 

Being an unbonded Omega was a pretty lonely life. Frank had a few Beta friends he could go out drinking with but, aside from Pete, that was the only time he saw them. He used to have more Omega friends but once they found their Alphas they soon lost time for him. The only time he ever got any attention really was during his heat… fuck, his heat. Frank suddenly realised how hot his skin was.

“Gerard, sorry, I really need to get home,” Frank said apologetically, not wanting to upset the already emotional Alpha.

“Please, Frank, just another minute,” Gerard said softly.

It was hard for Frank to deny he was enjoying the closeness too. Hugs from Pete, and occasionally Mikey, never felt like this. Sure, he loved hugging his friends but there was something deeper about Gerard’s embrace that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. Gerard shifted again, rolling onto his side and Frank copied the motion so they were spooning again.

Gerard sighed and the sound was more happy than upset. Frank relaxed back against the Alpha’s chest and closed his eyes. Frank didn’t know how much time had passed, or if he had even stayed conscious the whole time, when Gerard spoke softly in his ear.

“Will you kiss me?”

Frank sucked in his bottom lip as he digested Gerard’s words. Kissing the Alpha meant something different to a platonic, well meaning hug… but then so did being his little spoon again. Frank turned his head and lightly pressed his lips to Gerard’s. The Alpha didn’t push anything, just let Frank hold his lips there for a few seconds before pulling back.

“Thank you,” Gerard said, respect clear in his voice.

“You’re welcome, Alpha,” Frank answered then dropped his head back to the pillow.

 

Frank woke up in a blind panic as the sun filled Gerard’s bedroom. Fuck, he was burning up. His face, his hands, his legs… his groin was on fire and Frank had to bite back a needy whine. Worse still, Gerard was still curled around him.

Frank extracted himself from the Alpha, quickly but not rashly. Gerard was still sleeping when Frank managed to get to his feet. Covering his mouth and nose with one hand, Frank snagged his shoes with the other and ran out of the apartment.

His muscles were almost cramping when he got to his car. He slung his shoes in the back seat and gunned the engine, pulling out of his parking place without even looking in his mirrors. A couple of cars honked their horns but Frank didn’t care; he had to get away from the Alpha.

Windows down and car groaning with the speed it was being forced to go, Frank made it home in under ten minutes; he’d already soaked through his underwear and jeans. He left his shoes in the car, locking it as he ran to the safety of his apartment building. Launching himself up the stairs, Frank only allowed himself to slow down once he was in his own apartment with the door locked and a chair shoved under the handle.

Frank already had his hand in his jeans, urgently fisting himself, when he reached his bedroom. The scent of the Alpha was still in his head and he whined desperately as he dropped to his knees in front of his drawer. Frank kept his hand moving as he turned out the whole drawer onto the floor, sighing in relief as he grabbed his biggest vibrator before it rolled under his bed.

 

“Haven’t seen your pet Omega in a few days,” Gerard said to Mikey while they were eating dinner one night. 

“Frank was here to let you in a few nights ago,” Mikey said, bristling slightly at the way Gerard described his friend; he didn’t know why Gerard couldn’t just use his name.

“Yeah, and I haven’t seen him since then.” 

Gerard was still stinging from waking up alone the morning after. He thought he’d had a nice night with Frank, he thought Frank thought that too. Gerard wondered if he shouldn’t have kissed the Omega.

“That’s because he’s in heat.” Mikey cut a piece of steak and tossed it into his mouth.

“Oh.” That would explain his sudden disappearing act. “Since when?”

Gerard had tried for casual but his brother knew him too well. Mikey stopped chewing and raised one eyebrow. Gerard scowled at him but it didn’t stop Mikey.

“Do you like him?” Mikey said, his voice creeping higher.

“Shut the fuck up, Mikey,” Gerard grumbled and stabbed at his potatoes.

“You do!” Mikey grinned at his brother.

“Mikey, drop it,” Gerard growled, the undeniable ring of Alpha in his tone.

“Fine. I wasn’t gonna tell him,” Mikey complained under his breath.

 

Frank sobbed his way through another orgasm. It wasn’t really what he wanted, wasn’t really enough, but he closed his eyes and tossed his vibrator to the floor, grateful for the brief respite his body allowed him. He knew it wouldn’t last, he’d be lucky if he got an hour without the agonising arousal becoming unbearable again, but he closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

At least he’d been able to avoid thinking of Gerard when he came this time.

Shit.

The thought of the Alpha had Frank’s blood heating up again. 

He choked out half a sob as he rolled over to find his carelessly discarded sex toy. He was already picturing Gerard’s face by the time he was pressing it against his dripping hole.

Just two more days.

 

Frank's phone vibrating woke him easily since he'd fallen asleep with it in his hand. He looked at the screen, bleary eyed, before swiping to answer the unknown number.

"Hello?" Frank said warily, voice thick with sleep.

"Frank?"

Frank recognised the voice, even through his sleep fogged brain. He pulled his phone away from his ear to check the time; 1.32am. Great. His first chance to get a decent night sleep since his heat finished and this happens.

"Yeah, Gerard, it's me."

"I got the number outta Mikey's phone," Gerard whispered then exploded into giggles.

"Right." Frank stifled a yawn. Gerard was definitely drunk. "Where is Mikey?"

"Somewhere... don't know. Pete's?" 

"Sounds right." Frank wanted to ask the Alpha why he had called but he was worried about being so direct; he'd only had the guts to ask about Mikey because Gerard mentioned him first.

"Frank?" Gerard was still giggling.

"Yes, Gerard?"

"Frank, I..." Gerard's voice was suddenly low and serious. "Frank, I took something."

"What?" Frank breathed, hoping he had misheard.

"Took something," Gerard repeated in a faraway voice.

Frank scrambled to sit up, tossing off his bed sheets in a panic and almost dropping his phone.

"What did you take, Gerard?"

"Don't know... something."

"How?" Frank swung his legs out of bed and stood up in one fluid motion.

"How? I took it." Gerard was laughing hysterically again.

Frank swore under his breath then turned his phone onto speakerphone. He left it on his bed and pulled out the first clothes his hands touched from his wardrobe.

"How, Gerard? Did you swallow it? Snort it? Inject it?"

"Eww, Frank, gross. I..." Gerard's next words were lost in dry heaves.

"Gerard?" Frank called across the room as he forced his legs into his jeans.

"No needles, Frank... fucking sick," Gerard muttered, another string of retching sounds filling Frank's bedroom.

"Okay, alright. Did you swallow it?" Frank yanked his hoodie over his head and scooped his phone up, turning speakerphone off.

"Yeah, swallow pills," Gerard rasped, his throat clearly raw from gagging so hard.

"What kind of pills?"

"Round ones." The giggling was back and Frank shook his head as he stuffed his bare feet into his boots.

"Are they yours? Prescription pills? Illegal? Did you buy them from someone?" Frank snatched his house and car keys from the kitchen counter then sprinted out of his apartment.

"They're inside me now so they must be mine," Gerard said slowly, sounding fascinated by his own theory.

"I fucking swear..." Frank whispered to himself. "Are you at home?"

"Yep, just me... Mikey isn't here, I don't know where he is," Gerard said sadly.

"Mikey's fine. Stay where you are, I'll be there as soon as I can." Frank hung up the phone with one hand and unlocked his car with the other.

Traffic was pretty light since most people were in bed so it was only just over ten minutes before Frank was hitting the door buzzer marked 'Way'. The buzzer went unanswered the first time so he held it down longer the second time.

"Yeah?" Gerard slurred over the speaker.

"Gerard, it's Frank."

"Oh! Hey, Frank!"

Frank didn't hear anything but he tried the door anyway. Locked.

"Gerard, can you let me in?" Frank tried to keep his voice calm but he was seriously panicking; what if Gerard was too far gone to open the door, what if he passed out before he could?

"Erm... I think so..." Frank chewed on his lip as the silence stretched on. "Yep."

The door buzzed and Frank shot his arm out, nearly breaking the glass with the force of his palm against it, to ram the door open. He didn't even bother to check it closed behind him because he was already running up the stairs, forcing his short legs to take them two at a time.

Frank pounded his fist non-stop on Gerard’s front door until he heard the lock click open. Frank was a panting, sweating mess while Gerard looked like a happy toddler, eyes bright with a grin in place.

“Frank!” Gerard called like it was the last person he expected to see.

“Gerard…” Frank huffed out, trying to pull air into his starved lungs.

Gerard smiled then wandered off down the hall towards his bedroom, wearing nothing but his boxers. Frank let the door swing shut as he followed the Alpha. When Frank reached Gerard’s bedroom the man was laid on his bed with his eyes closed.

“Gerard, what did you take?” Frank asked from the doorway.

“Something… you said pills,” Gerard murmured, eyes still closed.

“No, you said pills. What were they?”

“Don’t know… where’s Mikey?”

“With Pete. Where’s the pills, Gerard?” Frank was slowly losing his patience but he knew being angry would get him nowhere.

“My pills?” Gerard opened his eyes and raised his head to look at Frank. “In the kitchen… don’t you take any, not for Omegas.”

“I won’t,” Frank promised then rushed into the kitchen.

Frank didn’t have to look very far; a first aid kit was laid open on the counter, half the contents spilled out. Frank swiped aside the bandages and ointments until he found a bottle of ibuprofen and one of prescription strength pain killers. Both bottles were sealed and gave a reassuring rattle as he shook them.

Frank emptied out the rest of the kit in frustration but found nothing except a pair of gloves and a heat pack. Frank’s foot caught a small plastic bottle and sent it spinning across the tiled floor, two round yellow pills spilling out. Frank grabbed the bottle and read the label twice before he returned to Gerard.

“Is this what you took?” Frank asked as he thrust the bottle towards Gerard.

“Huh?” Gerard’s eyes fluttered open and he focussed on the bottle. “Yeah, think so.”

Gerard opened his hand to reveal a screw top lip. Frank took it from him and twisted it onto the bottle; it fit. This was definitely what Gerard had taken.

“How many did you take?” Frank asked the Alpha quietly.

“I don’t know, Frank… handful?” Gerard’s eyes were suddenly scared and he clutched at Frank’s arm. “Am I going to die?”

“No. I doubt it. You’ll probably just get super healthy. These are multi-vitamins, Gerard,” Frank said as he shook the bottle.

“And that will kill me?” Gerard dug his fingers tighter into Frank’s arm.

“No, Gerard. I don’t think it will do you any harm.”

“I don’t want to die, Frank. Just wanted a buzz… not to feel sad,” Gerard said, his eyes shimmering.

“You’re not going to die, not from multi-vitamins anyway. What have you been drinking?”

Gerard let go of Frank’s arm to point under his bed, face ashamed. Frank squatted down and retrieved an empty bottle of vodka from under Gerard’s bed.

“Did you drink all this?” Frank asked and Gerard nodded sadly. “You’re lucky you only took multi-vitamins.”

“Thank you for coming… I was scared,” Gerard said quietly.

“I know. I was too,” Frank answered in a whisper then yawned.

“You’re tired?”

“Yeah, it’s nearly 2am and I haven’t slept in a week,” Frank complained.

“You had your heat,” Gerard said, remembering a slither of conversation with Mikey then blushing at what Mikey had discovered that day. Luckily Frank was too tired to really notice.

“Is Mikey staying out all night? I’d rather not drive home,” Frank said, thinking about borrowing his best friend’s bed.

“Think so,” Gerard answered then shuffled over to make room for the Omega.

“Oh.” 

Frank looked at the space then Gerard’s peaceful face, eyes closed and lips slightly parted. Frank had shared a bed with Gerard before but it just seemed different this time… partly because of how much Frank had thought of the Alpha during his heat.

Although sleeping in Mikey’s bed did seem logical, Frank was concerned his friend might come home for the night… maybe even with Pete. Shaking his head to chase away the potentially embarrassing situation, Frank made his decision.

“You’re not gonna throw up on me are you?”

“No… don’t think so,” Gerard said dreamily.

“Fine.” 

Frank yanked his hoodie off, suddenly wishing he had bothered to put a tee on underneath. Gerard’s room was hot and sleeping in his jeans was unappealing. Frank kicked his boots off then started to unfasten his pants.

“I’m just gonna borrow one of Mikey’s shirts,” Frank said as he stood up.

“Your shirt is here somewhere… I dried it and kept it for you, didn’t let Mikey see,” Gerard said then yawned.

“Where?” Frank asked, suddenly remembering the vomit stained tank he’d thrown in the wash weeks before.

“Here.” 

Gerard reached under his pillow then pulled out Frank’s creased shirt. Frank tried not to think about why Gerard had kept it there, assuming it was to keep it hidden from Mikey. Frank pulled it over his head and let his jeans drop to the floor before climbing between the sheets.

“Can I…” Gerard started then rolled onto his side so he was facing Frank’s back.

“Spoon me?” Frank guessed, surprised Gerard had even bothered to ask.

“Yeah…” Gerard pressed his forehead against Frank’s shoulder and the Omega sensed a hint of embarrassment in his tone.

“Sure,” Frank said, a small smile ghosting over his lips as Gerard wound his arm around his waist.

The warm embrace felt just as secure and easy as the previous times. Frank sighed happily then froze, a slight panic hitting him in case Gerard heard it. Gerard squeezed him a little tighter and Frank wasn’t sure if it was in reaction to the noise.

“I like you, Frank, you’re nice,” Gerard whispered sleepily.

“For an Omega,” Frank added nervously with a small laugh.

“No, just nice.” Gerard nuzzled into the side of Frank’s neck and took a quick sniff of the Omega. “Wanna fuck?”

“No,” Frank answered quickly, his eyes pinging open. “I mean, not right now, thanks,” he amended so he didn’t offend the Alpha. God, Frank knew it’d be good and he’d thought about it… a lot. But the timing was all wrong.

“Okay, just checking,” Gerard said, sounding pretty relaxed. For once, Frank was thankful for the amount of alcohol Gerard had in his system.

Gerard shuffled closer and Frank instinctively melted against the man, closing his eyes again and trying to forget the comment. It was harder to ignore though with the heavy heat of Gerard’s huge flaccid cock resting against the back of his thigh.

Somehow, Frank managed to fall asleep to the rhythmic sound of Gerard’s snoring.

 

Frank’s eyelids fluttered open as he yawned in the bright morning light. Predictably, Gerard was still wrapped around him and Frank couldn’t help snuggling back into the Alpha’s body heat. Gerard tightened his hold on the Omega then groaned softly.

“Urgh… my head hurts,” Gerard muttered.

“Because you drank a whole bottle of vodka,” Frank answered then closed his eyes, not really ready to face the world.

“And chased it with some non-lethal pills,” Gerard remembered.

“Lay off the multi-vits for a while, you’ve probably got enough in your system for a couple of weeks.” Frank knew he was probably being too bold, too mischievous, but Gerard owed him; he driven across town in the early hours because of a frantic phone call that turned out to be nothing.

“Smart ass,” Gerard mumbled then rested his forehead on the back of Frank’s head. Frank laughed lightly then forced out another yawn. “You still tired?”

“Yeah, a little. I’ll get out of your hair, head home,” Frank said but made no attempt to move.

“You don’t have to, I don’t mind,” Gerard said, flexing his arms and dropping his head to rest his chin on Frank’s shoulder.

“Okay, Frank agreed easily, allowing himself a small smile.

“Did I tell you I like you last night?” Gerard asked in a quiet voice, his memories clearly flooding back.

“Yeah. You said I was nice.” Frank felt his cheeks heat up and hoped Gerard wouldn’t notice; if Gerard remembered that then maybe what he said next would find its way into his brain too.

“You are nice,” Gerard whispered.

Frank felt his cheeks glow even redder. Part of him had assumed it was the alcohol talking even though a smaller part of him had hoped it was the truth. That part was screaming at him now to tell Gerard he liked him too.

“Thank you,” Frank managed to whisper in a shaky breath.

“I’m sorry I asked you to fuck. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable, I just don’t always have a lot of tact when I’ve been drinking.”

“S’okay.” Frank’s face was on fire now and he tried to bury it in the pillow as much as he could without arousing suspicion. 

“And if you don’t like me then it’s fine, you don’t have to feel bad about it…” Gerard rambled, a weird conclusion to jump to since they had just spent another night cuddled up together and were still spooning even as he spoke.

“No, it’s not that,” Frank said quickly. “I mean, I like you… it’s just…”

Gerard shifted back then rolled Frank over to look at him. Frank was horrified at first but he soon calmed down when he saw Gerard’s cheeks were as red as he knew his own were.

“What then? Why did you say no?”

“Last night I said no partly because you were drunk. I really wanted to say yes… but I don’t get involved with guys who are hung up on their exes. Sorry.” Frank lowered his eyes, feeling guilty saying it because it wasn’t like Gerard was pining because of a messy break up.

“I’m not hung up on Ryan,” Gerard protested quietly.

“It’s understandable, I’m not judging you or anything…” Frank panicked thinking he had offended the Alpha.

“I’m not though. I miss him and I miss having an Omega but I’m not hung up on him. We were only together a little while before he died, a few dates; we hadn’t knotted, wasn’t that serious that we’d got round to formally bonding… or even sex.”

“Oh,” Frank said, digesting the information but only becoming more confused.

“I thought that was why… the drinking…and why you don’t like Omegas…” Frank trailed off.

“It’s because I’m a shitty Alpha,” Gerard whispered as tears streaked his cheeks. “What kind of Alpha lets their Omega die?”

“It was just an accident, that wasn’t your fault,” Frank said as he swiped the tears from Gerard’s face. Gerard shrugged, his expression showing he didn’t believe Frank.

“I drink to escape and forget I’m supposed to be an Alpha. How can I be an Alpha?”

“You can, you are,” Frank said passionately. 

“I don’t deserve another Omega, I know. I wanted to ask you out but… ” Gerard sighed sadly as he shook his head slowly. “I can barely look after myself.”

“Stop drinking,” Frank said softly, daring to look the Alpha in his eyes. “I do like you, Gerard. I’d like to be with you but not if I can’t be sure you’re not risking your life by drinking too much or worse… it’s hard enough to take as your friend.”

“You’d be my Omega?” Gerard sniffed, looking hopeful.

“Yeah. But you’ve got to quit the booze.”

“I’ve tried, I’ve really tried. I’ve promised Mikey so many times and I always end up back in the same place.”

“So promise me.” Frank took hold of Gerard’s hand and squeezed it between his own fingers. “Promise me you’ll stop. I’ll be there whenever you call, no matter what time or for what reason. Just tell me you’ll stop.”

“I will, Frank, I will. I promise,” Gerard said urgently, clutching at the Omega’s hand.

“Alright. And I’ll help you, however I can,” Frank promised.

“A kiss might help right now,” Gerard chanced shyly.

Frank leant forward and touched his lips to Gerard’s. Despite the overwhelming alcohol fumes, Frank persevered and used his own lips to part Gerard’s. Gerard let out a shocked gasp but quickly lost himself in the kiss when he felt Frank’s warm tongue push into his mouth.

“Jesus. Are you guys just starting or just finishing?” Mikey complained from the doorway.

Frank pulled his head back in shock and Gerard let out a low growl. Mikey was leaning against the doorframe, wearing the same clothes he’d left in for his date with Pete the night before. Frank couldn’t work out how the Beta had managed to slip into the apartment without them noticing.

“Starting. Leave,” Gerard snarled, the authority in his voice overwhelming.

Mikey dropped his head instantly and slowly backed away, pulling the door closed as he went. Frank smiled and placed a hand on Gerard’s chest.

“Don’t tell me you’re not an Alpha; you almost had me whining then,” Frank said honestly, knowing he’d only held it back because Gerard had clearly been addressing his brother.

“Mmmm I bet you sound hot when you whine…” Gerard mused then suddenly his eyes were full of mischief. “Have you imagined what it would be like to fuck me?”

Frank did whine, long and low. Part of it was arousal and part of it was worry at having to answer the question honestly.

“Yes, Alpha,” Frank admitted, looking away from Gerard’s delighted eyes.

“Shit, you do sound hot. You sure you don’t wanna fuck?”

Frank was tempted… really fucking tempted. Even with Mikey in the next room. He was even more tempted when he felt Gerard’s dick twitch against his thigh. Frank was already looking down but when he saw the bulge starting to form in Gerard’s boxers he forced his eyes to look back up at Gerard’s face.

“Alpha…” Frank whimpered then pulled himself against Gerard’s chest.

Frank let his hand skim down Gerard’s stomach and pull gently at the waistband of his boxers. Gerard let out a groan of desire and Frank was powerless; it was in his blood to please an Alpha and Gerard was just so irresistable.

Frank slipped his hand into Gerard’s underwear and let out a gasp at just how big the man was. Frank knew Alphas were big, basic biology, but surely Gerard had more than his fair share. Gerard pressed his face into Frank’s hair and moaned deeply at the feel of his fingers. 

Frank stroked back and forth until Gerard was fully hard. Keeping his movements slow and soft, Frank made sure to cover nearly the whole length each time. Curiosity got the better of Frank; he wasn’t sure if he was supposed to or not but he found it too hard to resist touching where he knew Gerard would swell once his orgasm approached. As soon as Frank’s fingers ran over the sensitive spot Gerard inhaled sharply and jerked his head back.

Fearing he’d broken some unwritten sexual etiquette, having never been with an Alpha before, Frank looked up at the man with apology in his eyes. Gerard was looking back at him, eyes dark with lust and something that looked very much like awe.

“Nobody’s ever done that before, touched me like that, there,” Gerard rasped.

“Sorry, I…” Frank started but Gerard cut him off.

“Do it again.”

Frank let his fingers glide back down and softly rub over Gerard’s base. The Alpha let out a shuddering moan and moved to kneel between Frank’s legs, pulling off his own underwear as he moved. Frank didn’t need any instruction; he was already shifting his hand faster and harder, making sure he definitely caught Gerard’s rapidly swelling knot each time.

“Fuck, baby…” Gerard panted as he threw his head back. “Gonna make me cum.”

Frank let out another whine at the words and made Gerard shiver. Overcome with the need to show Gerard how much he cared, Frank suddenly sat up and pulled off his shirt. He gave Gerard a pleading look from under his lashes and, even though he had no idea what he was consenting to, Gerard nodded at the Omega because he would let the man do anything to him.

Frank dropped his hand and replaced it with his mouth. Gerard’s moans kicked up in volume and intensity as Frank fought to get as much of him in his mouth as possible. Gerard was thick enough to seriously stretch Frank’s lips and the Omega had to really relax his throat to take just half of Gerard’s cock.

Frustrated but eager, Frank replaced his hand to stroke what wouldn’t fit in the hope it would be enough to satisfy Gerard. He didn’t need to worry; Gerard was already lost in the feeling of Frank’s tongue flicking over his slit. Gerard tried to keep his hips still, seeing the poor Omega’s tight red lips and watery eyes, but when he got close it was hard to control himself.

Gerard placed his fingers over Frank’s and slowly pulled his hand back so he could touch his knot again. Frank could hardly believe how much it had grown and the thought of it being inside him made him whimper, mostly in need but a hint of fear there too.

“You gonna swallow all of this, baby?” Gerard asked in a low voice, knowing he was so close to letting go. Frank sucked harder in response and the sensation sent Gerard flying.

Frank had no choice but to swallow at first since Gerard was so far in his mouth that the cum was down Frank’s throat before he knew Gerard had peaked. The Alpha was letting out a stream of moans and curse words with his eyes closed so Frank shifted back slightly. As fast as Frank could swallow Gerard was filling his mouth again.

Eventually, opening his eyes and seeing Frank’s bulging cheeks, Gerard slipped out of Frank’s mouth and left his cock against his swollen lips, still lazily spewing out an occasional stream of sticky white liquid that clung to Frank’s chin. Gerard breathed hard as he watched his cum drip onto Frank’s chest, a thin line dribbling from the corner of his mouth as he smiled.

“You’re so good, baby,” Gerard panted and Frank mewled happily. “Your fucking tongue…”

Frank ducked his head but couldn’t keep the proud smile from his face. Gerard caught his chin and forced the Omega to look up at him.

“You like that? Hearing what a good boy you are?”

Frank nodded eagerly, blushing slightly. Frank loved praise; all Omegas did but for Frank it went straight to his dick…. which was achingly hard now. Gerard pushed on Frank’s shoulder and the Omega complied easily, laying down on the bed and letting the man remove his underwear.

“You did so well, baby,” Gerard murmured as he took hold of Frank’s cock. “Made me so proud.”

Frank couldn’t contain his gleeful squeal that clashed bizarrely with his needful moan at the feel of Gerard’s finger tracing his hole. Frank automatically spread his legs wider and earned himself an appreciative nod from Gerard.

“And you’re so wet. All wet and ready for me.” Gerard easily pushed three fingers inside Frank and smiled when he bucked against them.

Frank was practically vibrating with pleasure with Gerard fisting his cock and pressing up against his prostate, murmuring sweet words against his ear the whole time. Frank couldn’t decide whether to grind down on Gerard’s long fingers or thrust into his fist so he tried to do both which only made Gerard praise him more.

“You earned this, baby,” Gerard muttered when Frank started jerking erratically beneath him. “You can cum whenever you want.”

Frank let out a high pitched prolonged whine as he lost control. He kept his eyes locked with Gerard’s while he spilled over his knuckles, riding out the shimmering waves of his orgasm with a blissful glazed expression.

“Thank you, Alpha,” Frank whispered as soon as he could breathe steadily.

“Good boy.”

The corners of Frank’s mouth tugged up into a warm smile and Gerard couldn’t help but stare at him. Gerard raised his hand, still covered in Frank’s cum then dragged it down his chest so the fluids mixed on his inked skin. 

When he raised his hand again to show Frank what he had done, the Omega lunged forward to lick at his fingers. Gerard let Frank draw his thumb into his mouth so he could suck it clean.

“How the fuck do you look so sexy and so adorable at the same time?” Gerard said aloud, marvelling at the filthy action and Frank’s achingly cute face. Frank pulled Gerard’s thumb out of his mouth with an obscene pop and smiled sweetly.

“I’m an Omega,” he said simply.

“Yes you are…” Gerard said distractedly as he stared the man beneath him.

Seeing Frank looking so satisfied and grateful, covered in the Alpha’s seed, gave Gerard shivers… and something more. Gerard tilted his head, stretching his neck and flexing his back as he felt something he hadn’t in a long time. The blood pulsing through the Alpha and feeding his muscles felt potent, like it was carrying some unknown substance that nourished and renewed him.

Gerard let out a feral roar as he felt that unbridled power running through him again, rippling through his body and bringing all those natural instincts to the surface. Frank looked up at him with barely concealed wonder.

“I’m an Alpha,” Gerard proclaimed and Frank nodded encouragingly. “I’m strong and powerful, undeniably Alpha.”

“You are,” Frank breathed, amazed at seeing Gerard fully accepting of himself.

“And I know how to look after an Omega,” he said quietly like it was completely new information. “Let me take care of you, baby, clean you up.”

Frank nodded happily and closed his eyes with a sigh. He expected to feel the bed shift as Gerard got off to get a cloth or something but the movement went in the wrong direction. Before he could wonder what was happening, Frank felt Gerard’s warm tongue dragging up his chest. He opened his eyes to see the Alpha licking him clean, working over his tattooed skin and up to his face. Frank hummed happily when Gerard swiped his tongue over his lips then kissed them softly.

Gerard laid back on the bed, rolling Frank onto his side so he could hold him close in his favourite position. Gerard kissed at Frank’s shoulder then very carefully rested his teeth where his lips had been. When Frank didn’t protest, Gerard softly pressed his teeth up and down the Omega’s neck and across his shoulder. The pressure barely left a mark and Frank knew it wasn’t a claiming bite; it was just Gerard remembering he was an Alpha… cutting his teeth.

 

A soft knock at the door woke Frank. He knew Gerard was already awake when he spoke softly without a trace of sleep in his voice.

“Come in.”

Frank heard the door creak and forced his eyelids open. He lifted his head slightly and Gerard shifted enough to smile down at him and kiss his cheek. Of course they were still pressed together, Frank’s back against Gerard’s front.

“Hey. I just wondered if you guys were hungry; I made spaghetti,” Mikey said softly with a warm smile.

Gerard looked down at Frank who nodded once and smiled at Mikey. Gerard nodded too as he turned back to his brother.

“Thanks, Mikey. We’ll be out in a second,” Gerard told his brother. Mikey dipped his head then pulled the door closed.

“Did he wake you?” Gerard asked Frank once they were alone.

“Yeah but it’s fine; I probably should have got up hours ago. What time is it?”

Gerard rolled away to grab his phone from the table by his bed. Frank yawned and sat up against the headboard before he fell asleep again.

“A little after four,” Gerard said then stretched.

“I slept all day?”

“You obviously needed it… looks like I’m not the only one who needs to start looking after themselves better.” Gerard gave Frank a sly grin and the Omega blushed slightly.

“I never sleep well when I’m in heat,” Frank explained as he swung his legs out of the bed to avoid looking at the Alpha. “Yesterday was my first day back to normal and we both know what happened to my sleep last night.”

“I would say I’m sorry but…” Gerard reached over to squeeze Frank’s ass before it disappeared behind his boxers.

 

Mikey couldn’t stop looking between his brother and Frank as they all ate spaghetti in silence. Gerard had his hand on Frank’s thigh, out of sight under the table but Mikey knew.

“So…” Mikey started as he twirled a massive hunk of spaghetti around his fork.

Frank stopped eating to look up at his friend. Gerard kept chewing his own mouthful with his eyes burning into Mikey’s face.

“What the fuck happened?” Mikey said then stuffed the pasta into his mouth.

“Did you want a blow by blow commentary?” Gerard asked sternly when he had swallowed his food.

Frank let out a small gasp, worried Gerard was really going to tell Mikey what they had been up to, but Gerard squeezed his leg reassuringly. Mikey pulled a sour face and forced his half chewed spaghetti bundle down his throat, almost choking in the process.

“No. Fucking hell, no. It was bad enough hearing it,” Mikey protested. “I don’t know what the fuck you did to him to make him howl like that, Frank, but if I wasn’t completely grossed out at the idea of you and my brother I’d be asking you for tips.”

“How about I rip your ears off?” Gerard offered. “Then you won’t have to hear anything.”

“How about you just fuck at Frank’s place next time?” Mikey shot back.

Frank felt his cheeks glow, both because Mikey had been so direct and because he was wrong. Gerard growled at his brother and Mikey looked like he regretted saying anything at all.

“How about you move the fuck out of my apartment?” Gerard threatened, his eyes as harsh as his voice.

“Sorry, Alpha,” Mikey said quietly as he dropped his head.

Mikey realised he had clearly gotten away with far too much for far too long while Gerard had been wallowing. Respect was important, almost as much as family, and Mikey knew he needed to start showing Gerard the respect he deserved as an Alpha and older brother.

“I don’t want you to move out really,” Gerard made sure his voice was softer when he addressed his brother again.

“Thank you. I’m sorry, Gerard… Frank. I’ll be more considerate. It was just a shock,” Mikey didn’t add that he meant both the relationship and Gerard’s newly recovered power. To be completely honest, Mikey was kind of glad to have the old Gerard back again.

 

Since they were officially together, Gerard thought it was only right that he took Frank out on a date. Mikey didn’t understand why this involved him but apparently it did.

“What does he eat?”

“I don’t know, Gee, food,” Mikey answered, trying to focus on replying to his text from Pete; apparently he was okay if Mikey needed to cancel their date since his work schedule had changed and Mikey was desperately trying to work out if Pete was mad about it or just trying to be helpful… or if he was really not bothered and therefore not that interested in Mikey.

“What about flowers? Does he like flowers?” Gerard asked, only just resisting the urge to smash Mikey’s phone to pieces so his brother would look at him.

“I don’t know, Gerard,” Mikey muttered through gritted teeth.

Mikey fired off what he hoped was a carefree response to Pete, trying not to show how desperately head over heels he was for him, suggesting they just move the date later.

“Mikeyyyyy,” Gerard whined.

“What? I haven’t known him that long and I’ve never tried to fucking seduce him, I have no idea what Frank would like to do for a date.” Mikey threw his hands up in exasperation and Gerard quickly plucked his phone from his fingers. “Give it back.”

“Not until you help me.”

“Just take him to dinner or something.” Mikey lunged forward but Gerard held his phone out of reach.

“What if I book a restaurant he hates?”

“He’s an Omega, you’re an Alpha; he’ll be too obedient to complain if you took him somewhere awful.” Gerard growled softly and stuck Mikey’s phone down the front of his jeans to stop the Beta grabbing for it. “You’re fucking disgusting.”

“And you’re fucking useless. I want him to have a good time, it has to be something special.”

“McDonald’s then,” Mikey offered with a sarcastic grin.

“I was gonna take him to Burger King but I didn’t wanna bump into you and your Beta who cares more about his eyeliner than his boyfriend.”

Mikey scowled and opened his mouth to defend Pete’s make-up choices but then something else struck him; Gerard had never met Pete, never even seen a picture of him.

“How do you know he wears eyeliner?” Mikey asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“Help me with this date and I’ll tell you.”

“Fine. But for the record it seriously weirds me out helping you try to fuck one of my friends,” Mikey grumbled. 

“Don’t be a dick, Mikey, I really like him.”

“Alright, alright. Carnival’s in town, take him there,” Mikey offered.

“Really?” Gerard had thought about it but dismissed it as a cliché option.

“Yeah. Come on, Alpha, you telling me you don’t wanna walk around with him on your arm, showing him off?”

“Of course I do. But it’s about Frank, not me.”

“Frank will be happy to just be spending time with you. Plus there’s tons of options for food so it’s not like you’re going to offend him with limited choice, there’s no alcohol, win him a prize on some shitty stall and he might even let you feel him up on the tunnel of love.”

“Pervert,” Gerard said with an affectionate smile then let out a soft moan.

“You’re the one getting off on the just the thought of it,” Mikey said with a laugh.

“No, it’s not that. Your phone’s on vibrate and it feels like your boyfriend replied,” Gerard said with a grin, fishing the phone out of his pants.

“That is gross.” Mikey grimaced but still held his hand out expectantly.

“I’m gross?” Gerard looked at the Mikey’s phone and read what he could of the message from the lock screen. “Just wait until you read what Mr. Eyeliner has got in store for you tonight.” Gerard tossed the phone to his brother then left the room, chuckling to himself.

 

Gerard hated to admit it but Mikey was right; the carnival was a good idea. Frank’s eyes had lit up when he realised where they were headed from Gerard’s directions. Parking up he had all but squealed when he saw the barrage of brightly coloured lights and multitude of stalls and rides lining the streets.

Initially Frank had tentatively held his hand as they wandered through the attractions, stopping occasionally to look at a stall or buy something to eat. When they came off the Tilt-A-Whirl, Gerard slipped his arm around Frank’s waist, partially under the guise of maintaining his balance, but Frank had just hummed happily and leant into Gerard’s side as they walked.

“You want something else to eat?” Gerard asked as Frank forced a wad of pink fluff into his mouth.

“Nuh-uh,” Frank answered with a shake of his head, keeping his lips sealed so the cotton candy melted on his tongue.

Frank pulled off another clump of the soft treat and offered it to Gerard who shook his head. Frank frowned slightly so Gerard repressed his sigh and opened his mouth. He distracted himself from the repulsive texture by catching Frank’s fingertips between his lips and licking at them until he blushed and giggled.

“How can you eat it? It feels disgusting and tastes too sweet.” Gerard wrinkled his nose as Frank ate the last of the offending treat.

“I like it. Nothing wrong with a healthy dose of sugar.”

They walked through more stalls, heading back towards the car since they had seen almost everything. Gerard didn’t miss Frank’s faltering step as they passed a particular ring toss game and easily followed his eye line.

“You want one?” Gerard asked, stopping so Frank would do the same.

“Nah,” Frank answered even though his eyes said different.

“Come on.” Gerard dragged Frank closer to the stall he couldn’t stop staring at.

“Gerard,” Frank said quietly, “you don’t have to. These things are all fixed anyway.”

“Which one?” Gerard completely ignored Frank and handed over some cash in exchange for plastic rings.

Frank looked a little uncomfortable but eventually raised his hand to point at a specific plinth. Gerard had already guessed that was what Frank had his eye on from their conversations as they had been walking around.

Gerard’s first attempt fell woefully short of the wooden pedestal but after the third one he was mostly on target. He had to buy another set of plastic hoops but on the seventh throw the ring finally settled where Gerard wanted it too.

The bored looking worker muttered a ‘well done’ then picked up the corresponding prize. He had to wait for Gerard to take it from him though since Frank had launched himself at the Alpha and was squeezing him tight in a grateful hug.

“It’s so cute,” Frank squealed when Gerard handed over the dog plushie, some kind of Husky or something with big eyes and super soft fur. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, baby,” Gerard said, easily slipping his arm around Frank and continuing in the direction of the car after pressing a quick kiss to the top of his head.

Gerard couldn’t help wondering if the dumb toy really would earn him a quick grope just like Mikey had theorised… well, he was until Frank spurned the tunnel of love in favour of the ghost train.

Instead of screaming and cowering like Gerard though he would, Frank mostly just laughed at the cheap effects and corny soundtrack. It was so at odds with the giddy excitement from Gerard winning the toy that the Alpha wasn’t sure it was the same Frank. It wasn’t until the ride ended and Frank grinned up at him that something really clicked with Gerard; Frank was just being himself. Most of the other times they had spent together Frank had been nervous or the one looking after Gerard, now he was the one being looked after all his barriers were down, he was showing every range of emotion and feeling as it hit him because he could; he was safe and comfortable.

Gerard leant down before Frank could question the smile he could feel spreading across his face and kissed the Omega, probably too passionately for their current situation. When the ride operator coughed with exaggerated volume, the two men finally sprang apart. Gerard gave the guy an apologetic smile as he dragged a blushing Frank from the cart.

 

Frank was practically bouncing in his seat when he pulled up outside Gerard’s building, mostly from the amount of sugar he’d consumed but also excitement about how well the date had gone… as well as where it would lead. Before he could turn the engine off though, Gerard let out a frustrated moan from the passenger seat.

“Is that the fucking Beta?” Gerard asked, jabbing his finger towards the front of the building.

Frank looked out of the window and saw Mikey leading Pete into the building, Pete blatantly checking out Mikey’s ass with a ridiculous grin. Frank had seen that look in Pete’s eyes before and it was not what he expected.

“Yeah…” Frank said distractedly, still staring even though the door was closed now and the two Betas were out of sight.

“He does wear too much eyeliner,” Gerard murmured, barely audible over the car engine.

“I didn’t realise they were that serious,” Frank said, mostly to himself.

“Really? It’s not that big of a deal to bring a guy home, they’ve been on a few dates,” Gerard answered.

“Huh?” Frank turned his head to look at the Alpha.

“Mikey stays over at the guy’s place all the time, how did you think it hadn’t reached the sex stage?”

Frank realised then that Gerard had misunderstood the look on Pete’s face. It was an easy enough mistake to make for someone who didn’t know Pete; that smile didn’t mean he was horny, it meant he was in love.

“Yeah… I guess,” Frank muttered. If Gerard didn’t know it probably meant Mikey didn’t know either. 

“I was gonna ask if you wanted to come in but after seeing that I’m not even sure I wanna go in,” Gerard grumbled.

“You can come back to mine,” Frank offered but he threw the car into gear and pulled away before Gerard could answer, still distracted by the idea of Pete being in love… again.

 

“Gerard… I…” Frank panted, twisting his head away so he could take a breath.

“Hmmm?” Gerard kept the Omega pressed up against his front door, attacking his neck with his lips instead of his mouth.

They had barely stepped into Frank’s apartment before Gerard had kissed him, backing Frank up as he joined their mouths until his back hit the door. And while Frank was happy to indulge in a post-date make out session, he didn’t think he had the energy; his sugar rush was fading rapidly, the crash inevitable.

“I…”

Gerard pulled back to look at the Omega, sensing that he was struggling to say something that was clearly important to him. Frank wanted to look away but he also found some comfort in Gerard’s concerned eyes.

“What, baby? Tell me,” Gerard’s voice was soft but they both knew Frank had no choice but to answer.

“I’ve just… it’s been a really long day… with work and then all the walking tonight…” Frank stopped when Gerard pulled his eyebrows together but then carried on when understanding reshaped his features, “and it’s not that I don’t want to… I really do. But I’m really tired,” Frank rambled.

“Shhhh.” Gerard pressed his lips to Frank to silence the Omega. “We don’t have to do anything, I can leave.”

“No.” Frank clung to Gerard’s shirt, keeping him close. “I don’t want you to go.”

“Okay.” Gerard scooped Frank off his feet and into his arms without another word and carried him through the apartment until he found the couch.

Frank couldn’t help the happy squeal that came out of him when Gerard placed him down then sat himself, lifting Frank’s feet into his lap and untying his laces. As soon as Frank’s shoes and socks were off, Gerard started to massage his feet.

“How else can I help you relax? Gerard asked, completely unaware of what people did to relieve stress if it wasn’t down a bucket of alcohol.

“I’ve got the sequel to that movie if you wanna watch it?” Frank offered, stifling a yawn.

“Sure, baby, sounds good.”

Gerard found the movie with Frank calling instructions from the couch and turned on the television. Once it was playing, Gerard settled back on the couch, sitting behind Frank so the Omega could rest against his chest.

Gerard was more than happy to be cuddled up to Frank, it was something he had sorely missed and actually really liked about being in a relationship. Gerard was going to tell him so but Frank was asleep before the opening credits had finished.

 

Frank grinned at his phone, lighting up and vibrating alternatively in his hand with Gerard’s name on the display. After their second date to a restaurant Frank had never even heard of and a quick hand job in the back of his car, he hadn’t been able to see Gerard the next week due to work. He had missed the Alpha, more than he cared to admit. A quick swipe of his thumb and Frank had his phone at his ear.

“Hey, Gee,” Frank said happily.

“Frank…baby,” Gerard almost groaned, fear and relief in his tone.

“What’s wrong?” Frank was instantly on alert.

“Nothing, nothing… I’m just missing you,” Gerard said quietly.

“I miss you, too. You’ll see me tomorrow though,” Frank said brightly.

“Doesn’t tomorrow just seem really far away?”

“Yes,” Frank admitted. “But then…” Frank stopped when he heard the sound of something heavy hitting the floor with a dull thud. “What was that?”

“I dropped a…” Gerard hesitated then swallowed before finishing, “just a bottle, baby.”

“Of?”

“Mineral water,” Gerard’s voice was steady; Frank knew it was the truth.

“What else have you got?”

“Nothing, I swear. I was thinking about it… about buying some beer,” Gerard admitted.

“But you didn’t?” Frank confirmed.

“No, baby. I was feeling sad and I realised it was because I miss you… I thought it made sense to call you and maybe then I’d feel better.”

“You did the right thing, Gee. How are you feeling now?”

“Even sadder. Hearing your voice just makes me realise how bad I miss your face… can I come over?”

“Yeah. Come see me, Alpha,” Frank said, knowing Gerard would appreciate the reminder of who he was.

Frank didn’t bother to check who was outside when the buzzer sounded fifteen minutes later; he knew it would be Gerard so he hit the door release as quick as he could, forgetting he was only dressed in a tee and his underwear. Gerard barely had chance to knock on the door before Frank was pulling it open.

Gerard’s appearance was enough to make Frank whine with sadness. The Alpha looked downright depressed; hunched over and dressed in a pair of plaid pyjama bottoms with a baggy plain tee, a heavy blanket draped over his shoulders. Frank stepped forward and hugged the man around his waist and Gerard wrapped the Omega in the blanket too.

“I miss you so much, baby,” Gerard whispered against Frank’s ear.

“I know. Come inside.” Frank reluctantly broke the hug to pull Gerard into his apartment.

Frank could smell nothing but Alpha on the man; thankfully he hadn’t been drinking. Gerard looked a little brighter by the time he sat on Frank’s couch and the Omega climbed into his lap to nuzzle his neck.

“Thank you for letting me come over,” Gerard said softly.

“I’m glad you did.” Frank knew what the alternative was and it was definitely not what he wanted. In truth, he had been missing Gerard even before the man had called.

“I feel better now,” Gerard said as Frank kissed his neck.

“You’re gonna stay though?” Frank stopped kissing to clutch at Gerard’s tee.

“Yeah, baby, I need you to keep me strong.” Gerard rubbed his head against Frank’s and pulled the blanket around them both.

“You’re strong enough without me, Alpha,” Frank said shyly, glowing from Gerard’s words.

“No. It’s all because of you, baby.” Gerard caught Frank’s face and kissed his lips softly.

Frank wound his arms around Gerard’s neck and clung tighter to him when he tried to pull away from the kiss. Even when Frank was panting against the Alpha’s mouth he still wouldn’t move away. Gerard didn’t mind, he was craving Frank just the same way.

“Want you,” Frank whined against Gerard’s lips, making the Alpha shiver.

Gerard shrugged off the blanket then gently pushed Frank away so he could undress. Both men had their shirts off in seconds and Frank laid back on the couch as soon as his boxers were around his ankles. Gerard tugged off his remaining clothes as quickly as he could then moved on top of the Omega.

“Tell me what you want, baby,” Gerard asked, unsure how far Frank wanted to take things.

“I want you, Alpha,” Frank said quietly, looking down at his own bare chest. “Not all of it though.”

“I’ll pull out, baby, I promise.” 

Gerard leant forward to kiss Frank and the Omega slipped his arms around the man. Gerard knew he had no chance of pulling away again, not that he wanted to, so he pushed Frank’s legs apart with his own thigh. Frank shivered when he felt the tip of Gerard’s cock nudge into him.

“You like that, baby?” Gerard asked and Frank nodded shyly, letting out a quiet moan. “You feel so good. So warm and wet, like a good boy.”

Frank couldn’t control his mouth, he was panting and groaning, calling the Alpha’s name as the man pushed deeper into him. Gerard bit his lip in concentration, making sure to keep his knot well away from Frank’s tight hole.

“That’s all, baby. I won’t go any deeper,” Gerard whispered when Frank’s eyes rolled back.

Frank wasn’t sure Gerard could go any further; he felt so full of the Alpha that it was hard to find a part of himself that wasn’t being dominated by the man. Frank flexed his hips in acknowledgement then Gerard was moving.

Gerard kept his thrusts shallow but harsh. Despite Frank pressing on his lower back and rolling his body higher off the couch each time, Gerard always pulled back a safe distance so he could keep his promise.

Reluctant to cut off the glorious noises but so desperate to have every part of the Omega he could, Gerard dipped his head to kiss him hard. Frank’s mouth was too busy moaning to kiss back properly but he let Gerard manipulate his lips.

Gerard knew his knot was close to swelling and it took all of his strength to pull away from Frank. The Omega tried to follow him but Gerard kept hold of his hips to pin him down. Frank whined desperately at Gerard, pouting slightly and trying to work his hips forward.

“Alright, baby. I know,” Gerard cooed, running a hand over Frank’s cheek. “I’m not done with you yet.”

Gerard pressed their groins together, making Frank throw his head back and moan when their hard cocks came into contact. Gerard shifted his hips so he was rubbing against Frank in a steady rhythm. Frank could feel his own slick coating his dick, transferring from Gerard’s with each thrust.

The intense rutting made Gerard’s knot swell almost as quickly as it would have done if he was still inside Frank. He had no idea how close Frank was so he pressed a finger back inside his dripping hole to find his prostate. One soft nudge had the Omega screaming for the Alpha as he came with a shudder.

The feel of Frank losing control over his thigh had Gerard grunting and moving faster until his hips lost any kind of rhythm. Gerard let out a deep groan as he came pressed tight to the Omega, the man shivering beneath him from oversensitivity.

Gerard pulled himself up as soon as his arms had the strength so Frank could catch his breath and recover. Gerard had let out an impressive load over Frank, obscuring some of his ink and filling his navel until it overflowed down his side.

“I’ll take care of you, baby. Stay here,” Gerard said, his voice quiet but ringing out with Alpha demand.

Frank nodded and let his eyes flutter closed as Gerard climbed off the couch. Gerard made his way to the bathroom on shaky legs. Seeing a huge but half empty bottle of bubble bath on the side of the tub, Gerard dropped in a generous measure as the bath filled with warm water.

“You sleeping?” Gerard asked quietly when he returned to the couch.

“No,” Frank answered and forced his eyes open. “Did you bring me a towel?”

“It needs more than that, baby.” Gerard’s words made Frank look down at his stomach then smile.

“Guess so.”

“Come on then.” Gerard bent down and easily scooped the small man into his arms to carry him through the apartment.

Frank could smell the scent of his favourite bubble bath before they even got into the bathroom and suddenly a warm bath sounded like the best thing ever. Gerard had put far too much in but Frank didn’t care; Frank sighed softly when Gerard eased him into the foamy water.

“Aren’t you getting in?” Frank asked, his brow creased, when Gerard knelt on the floor.

“With you?” Gerard asked, surprised Frank would want him to.

“Yeah.” Frank sat up then shuffled forward so there was enough space behind him.

Gerard climbed into the tub and squeezed his legs alongside Frank’s. It was tight fit but it didn’t seem to bother either man. Frank settled back against Gerard’s chest with a satisfied hum and closed his eyes.

“I’ve never shared a bath with anyone before,” Gerard said quietly, cupping water and idly dripping it over Frank’s chest.

“No?” Frank said, his face screwing up in disbelief.

“No. I like it though.” Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank and held him tight. “It’s a nice way to clean you up.”

“I agree. I didn’t mind you messing me up too much either.” 

“I didn’t come over expecting sex,” Gerard said honestly. “I just wanted to see you, be close to you.”

“I know. You’re gonna sleep here, right?” Frank asked, a hint of panic in his tone.

“Yes. I can’t sleep without my little spoon.” Frank smiled as he felt Gerard’s lips brush his hair.

 

Gerard could hardly believe how quickly the time had passed. It had been a month since his last drink… he was pretty proud of that. Sadly, the length of time meant he couldn’t celebrate with the one person he really wanted to; Frank was in heat.

The first day of Frank’s heat Gerard just about managed to cope without seeing the Omega. The second day, when he realised he couldn’t even contact the man, was different.  
Gerard tried to sleep, forget about Frank and why he couldn’t see him. It worked for about an hour. After that he tried everything he could think of; watching a movie, reading a book, playing on Mikey’s stupid console… nothing distracted him for more than a few minutes. 

He missed Frank.

He wanted Frank.

Gerard decided getting out of the apartment and getting some fresh air might help clear his head. And it was a good idea… until Gerard saw the one place he’d been avoiding for the past four weeks.

 

“What’s in the glass, Gee?” Mikey asked warily as he entered the kitchen. 

Gerard looked down at the clear liquid then nodded towards the bottle on the counter. Mikey tried to gauge how much was in the glass compared to how much vodka was missing from the bottle.

Mikey knew Gerard was struggling without Frank around; he’d seen a marked difference in his brother since Frank’s heat had started but he never thought it was heading here.

“I haven’t drunk any… first one.” Gerard lifted his glass and shook it slightly.

“Why?” Mikey choked out in a broken voice, his eyes already watering.

“Because I miss Frank. Do you know how much it hurts, physically pains me, to be away from him?”

“So go to him,” Mikey spat, flinging his arm in the direction of the door. “Don’t stand here drinking yourself to death.”

“I can’t; he’s in heat,” Gerard said sadly.

“So you think that means he doesn’t miss you too?”

“You know what will happen if I go to him,” Gerard whispered.

“And you don’t want that?”

“Yes. Of course I fucking do! I want it more than anything in the world! More than I want this.” Gerard took another look at his drink and hurled it into the sink, shattering the glass and making Mikey jump.

“Maybe he wants that too,” Mikey said quietly, looking at the floor.

“What if he doesn’t?”

“Gee…” Mikey hesitated, chewing his lip as he weighed his options; saving his brother meant betraying his friend, keeping his friend’s secret meant Gerard might head down another spiral of self destruction. “For fuck’s sake, Gee, Frank loves you.”

“What?” Gerard looked at Mikey, his eyebrows knitted together and mouth slightly open.

“Don’t tell him I said anything. He told me a few days ago but he was scared you didn’t feel the same.”

“Why would he think that?” Gerard breathed, his face creasing.

“No idea. It’s obvious enough to me; I’ve seen the way you look at him, how happy he makes you.” Mikey crossed the space to put a hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“I do love him,” Gerard said then placed his hand on top of Mikey’s.

“I know that. You’re telling the wrong man, Gee.”

“I need to see Frank. Right now.” Gerard shook off Mikey’s hand then headed for the door.

“Yeah. And if you run into Pete can you tell him I love him?” Mikey muttered to himself as the front door slammed and he tipped the bottle of vodka down the sink.

 

Frank ignored the annoying buzz coming from the intercom in his kitchen. It didn’t matter who was out there, Frank wasn’t going to answer. Frank was only vaguely aware of it sounding again as he stuffed his head under his pillow and sobbed loudly.

Frank’s phone started next, the vibration on the table by his bed not as loud as the door but just as annoying. Frank pulled his head out and grabbed the phone so he could end the call.

Through frustrated tears, Frank could just about read the display; Gerard.

Frank knew Gerard wouldn’t be calling if it wasn’t important, not right now. Against his better instincts, Frank swiped to connect the call.

“Frank? Are you there, baby?” Gerard’s frantic voice was tinny through the speaker but the sound was still enough to make Frank whine with desire.

“I-I…” Frank stuttered out then shoved his face into the pillow, not trusting himself to say anything.

“Shhh, baby, I know,” Gerard cooed and Frank could sense the pain in his voice. “I’m outside, can you let me in?”

“Can’t,” Frank choked out, his voice muffled by the pillow.

“Frank… I need you to.”

Frank didn’t respond. He was so close to ending the call unless Gerard got to the point and quick. If nobody had died or the world wasn’t ending then he had no reason to disturb Frank.

“Are you listening to me, baby?” Frank let out a negative whine and shook his head even though Gerard couldn’t see him and Frank was actually listening. “I love you, Frank.”

The words reached Frank and made him sob harder, a strange mix of relief, want and agreement. He rolled off the bed and started crawling across the floor using his elbows, his phone in one hand and Gerard’s blanket in the other.

“That’s why I’m here, Frank, to tell you that I love you. Please let me in, baby, please, I…” Gerard stopped talking when he heard the door release and almost wrenched the door off its hinges as he shot through it.

Gerard ended the call and shoved his phone in his pocket as he launched himself up the stairs. Even if he didn’t know which apartment was Frank’s he would have known; he could smell the Omega through the door.

“It’s me, baby, let me in,” Gerard said through the tiny gap where the door met the frame.

“Just you?” Frank croaked back, hauling himself to his feet and leaving his phone on the floor.

“Yeah, I swear. There’s nobody else here, baby… I would kill them with my bare hands anyway.”

Frank let out a small whine of happiness at the protective words and started to fumble with the lock. Gerard heard a lot of metal clunking then the sound of wood over tile before the door opened just enough to let him in.

Gerard swiftly closed it behind him, almost trapping his leg in the process. He knew he had to make Frank feel safe so before he looked at the Omega he turned his attention to the door. Gerard twisted all of the knobs and made sure the deadbolt was in place. He saw the chair against the wall; working out that was what he’d heard he quickly grabbed it and jammed it under the handle.

Frank made a satisfied noise once his door was fully secured and the sound caught the Alpha’s attention. Gerard turned on the spot and swallowed his howl of concern at the sight of Frank.

The Omega was struggling to stand, his legs shaking just as violently as the rest of his body. His skin was paler than usual which made his dark ink jump off his naked, sweat soaked body. One fist was tightly clenched around the blanket Gerard had left there, dragging it behind him like a toddler with his favourite blanky. Frank’s tear streaked face pulled up into something resembling a smile when Gerard reached out for him.

“You don’t look so good, baby,” Gerard whispered as he lifted Frank into his arms. Frank shook his head, agreeing with Gerard, then buried his face in the Alpha’s neck to breathe in the scent of him.

“Please…” Frank moaned against his skin then started to tug at his shirt.

“I know, baby. You’ve done so good, I’m so proud of you and I’m here now, I’ll look after you, baby, so brave,” Gerard murmured against Frank’s ear as he carried him into the bedroom, trying to soothe Frank but inadvertently increasing his burning need with the praise.

Gerard laid Frank on his bed, the Omega eventually letting the blanket fall to the floor. Gerard didn’t even notice the wet marks on his shirt from Frank’s tears, sweat and arousal, all of his clothes were piled on top of the blanket within seconds.

Frank was already spreading his legs when Gerard climbed onto the bed, arching up before the Alpha even touched him. Gerard put one hand on Frank’s stomach to press him softly back down with a smile.

“I know, baby. But I need to know you heard me first. I know your head must be crazy right now I’m having trouble focussing too but I need to make sure…”

“Love you,” Frank croaked out with a nod.

Gerard didn’t know if Frank was making his own declaration or simply confirming what he had heard, it didn’t really matter either way; if Frank was telling Gerard he had heard then opening the door was enough of a sign that he felt the same way too.

“That’s right, baby. I love you.”

Frank nodded again and touched his own chest before placing a shaky hand over Gerard’s heart. Gerard knew what he meant and he smiled down at his Omega.

“Love you,” Frank repeated brokenly, his eyes burning into Gerard’s.

Gerard dropped his head to kiss Frank, feeling his trembling fingers grip loosely around his neck. Gerard barely even had to try, Frank was so wet and open that he slipped inside while their lips and teeth clashed violently. Frank jerked his head back to let out a relieved moan at the sensation of what he’d been craving.

Gerard’s body was on fire, his head full of the glorious scent of Frank. And now that he didn’t have to think about anything other than looking after his Omega’s desperate need to be bred, he let his feral side completely take over.

Gerard worked his hips forward with urgency but cautiously enough to let Frank adjust to the size of him. Frank was trying to lift up from the bed again to take more of Gerard quicker.

“Easy, baby…” Gerard whispered distractedly. One whine from Frank and Gerard lost the small amount of focus and control he had and bottomed out with one almighty shove.

“Move,” Frank begged once the screams of pleasure from both men had subsided.

Gerard snapped his hips back and drove forward, fast and hard. Frank clawed at the Alpha’s chest as he thrashed beneath him in pure ecstasy. All of Gerard’s senses were completely overcome and his body acted on its own instincts to work his hips against Frank.

Gerard just about found himself again when he felt the swelling at the base of his dick begin. He pressed as deep as he could and Frank cried out at the feel of Gerard pushing on his prostate.

For a slow second, Frank thought he was somehow getting even tighter but once Gerard groaned he worked out what was happening. Frank felt another wave of pleasure shake his body as he soaked Gerard’s growing knot. Frank tried to roll his body in the same way Gerard had been ramming into him but it was useless; there was nothing either of them could do except rock together to keep Gerard rubbing Frank’s sweet spot.

“Please…” Frank whimpered, trying to grip the skin of Gerard’s neck to tug the man closer.

“I’m so close, baby. You feel so good,” Gerard panted as he reached down between their bodies.

The words had Frank shivering and when Gerard wrapped his fingers around him he was convulsing hard. Gerard caught his mouth in a passionate kiss and with one stroke Frank was moaning down his throat and covering his knuckles.

Gerard pulled his head away to cry Frank’s name as he spilled inside the Omega. Frank let out satisfied whimpers between gasping breaths as Gerard twitched and roared through his orgasm. 

Frank tilted his head invitingly and Gerard clamped his teeth on Frank’s throat while he was still filling the man. Overwhelmed and unable to wait, Frank released Gerard’s neck to drag his wrist to his mouth so he could complete the bond.

“I love you, Gerard,” Frank finally managed to say once he released Gerard’s arm and got his lungs to stop cramping. Gerard laughed lightly while he slowly licked at the wound on Frank’s throat.

“If you told me that two days ago you could have saved yourself a lot of suffering,” Gerard said as he pulled back to kiss Frank’s lips.

“I didn’t think you loved me,” Frank said shyly.

“Well, that would be awkward since we’re gonna be stuck like this for at least ten minutes.” Gerard wiggled his hips for emphasis then winced when the motion tugged at his knot.

“I think we’re stuck together for a lot longer than that.” Frank dared to look up at his Alpha through his lashes as he touched his own throat.

“Then it really is a good job I love you,” Gerard said with a grin.


End file.
